Ignorance
by millerycafro
Summary: this takes place in new moon. Paul grabs Bella just before she jumps, on Jakes demands. bella's pissed and during her rant at paul, paul does the one thing he would never have purposely done...imprint
1. Chapter 1

ONE: Paul's POV

"Goodbye, I love you." I hear Bella say as she bends her knees to spring off the cliff to end her life.

_ Catch her!_ Jake screams in my mind, seeing what I see.

_I'm trying, you moron._ I snarl back as I push my legs faster. I feel the burn in my legs as I over exert them.

"No!" I yell, phasing back to my human form on the fly while tugging my shorts into place. I see Bella whirl at my shout.

I take advantage of her startled mindset and swiftly wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her away from the cliff. I sit her on the ground and walk towards the woods to phase back to tell Jake she's safe and ask what to do next when she stops me.

"What the f-" I cut her off, whirling and standing right in front of her. Her face hardens and her body grows stiff as she stands. She's angry, I can tell.

I think of Jake and realize I should _try_ to be nice so he doesn't try to kill me.

"Are you okay?" I blurt out before I can think.

She pauses before answering, taking an angry step towards me before beginning to yell. "NO!" she looks up at me angrily. "No! I'm not okay! My second family abandoned me, my parents are ridiculously concerned, my best friend can no longer talk to me because of _you_!" she angrily jabs me in the chest. "And my parents are about to either hospitalize me permanently, or throw me into a loony bin!"

I get lost halfway through her rant because that's when I finally _see_ her. Her eyes are sparkling with…tears? From the anger maybe? Her upper lip is slightly out of balance with her bottom, she has a short, petite body, curvy in all the right places. Skinny though, too skinny, I notice. Hasn't she been eating lately?'

I look back at her face again, she's still yelling at me. Her swimming chocolate brown eyes stare at me, filled with anger and hate. Ouch, I wince slightly. She can't hate me. She won't, I decide mentally. Her hair is pulled into a sloppy ponytail. It's cute, sexy really, the way the wind played with it.

"Are you even listening to me? You ask me a question and then totally ignore me and stare off! What the h-" she yells as I cut off her swear once again.

"I'm sorry. Yes, I was listening, okay? The parents are worried; the Cullen's left you, and Jakes ignoring you. I got it." I recite back to her before she starts sobbing and collapses.

I catch her quickly and pull her into my arms into an embrace. I feel her tears falling down my torso and realize how much pain I'm in just because she is.

"Shhh, its all okay. It'll be okay, I promise." I rub soothing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry." I hear her mumble. "I don't even know you and you're comforting me. What is happening to me?" she asks herself more than me really.

"It's okay, I-" the breeze picks up again and I growl, catching the leech's scent.

"What-?" she looks up at me, frightened.

Her question gets cut off by me tugging her behind me. "Stay there," I warn her. "And don't move. I _will_ protect you. You _will_ be safe. I promise." She looks at me in bewilderment but I merely plant myself – in human form – in front of the girl I love as her protector.

The redhead steps through the trees and Bella gasps. "Victoria?" she asks, unsure. So she knows the redheaded leech. Well this complicates things, how can I kill her now if she's her friend?

"Ooh look, an extra snack," the leech sneers at me. I hear Bella stumble back a step before regaining the fragile amount of balance she had.

"So, wolf boy, going to try to save her from me? You won't be able to. You see, the way I see it," she glances at Bella, "its mate for a mate. Edward killed James, so I kill you." I growled, I hear Bella gasp for air and stumble again. Good, so she wasn't friends with the redhead. This made things easier.

I lunge for the vamp and she screeches as I tear off her whole arm. She snarls. "Don't like to hear his name, do you human?" she sneers. "_Edward_ will know it was me. Then I'll be able to kill him too. And the pixie," she sneers as Bella steps back again. I'd have to pay attention to her or she'd –

I hear Bella's scream and a splash of a body hitting the water.

– fall.

"God dammit!" I growl as the redhead tries to leap off the cliff towards Bella.

"No. You. DON'T!" I growl as I twist, ripping off her head, throwing it to the ground, disgusted. I dismantle the remaining parts before lighting her on fire and leaping after Bella into the icy hurricane water.

"Fuck, where are you?" I shiver, searching frantically for her.

I listen as I hear bubbles from below me. _Fuck_, I realize she's underwater, as in, she's _drowning_.

"No!" I yell as I dive below, trying to see through the salt water. She can't die! I just met her! My love, my soul mate…my imprint.

"Bella!" I gasp as I see her limp form sway in the water from the force of the waves above.

I grab her arm and swim towards the surface. I was running low on air.

My head breaks to the surface, as does hers. I pull her into my arms and swim towards shore. I walk swiftly onto first beach and lay her down, beginning CPR.

"Breathe, dammit," I demand two or three minutes later. She coughs one, twice, three times before sitting up, looking to her right, and throwing up the water she'd inhaled and/or swallowed.

"What's happening?" she asks spotting me. "YOU!" she yells. "Why? Why did you save me? I'm supposed to be _dead!_" I flinch as she yells at me like this.

"Bella," I say softly. "But why would you want to be dead? What about Jacob?" I ask.

"I…it…it's none of your business." She says stubbornly. I hear a demanding howl from the woods.

"Dammit," I mutter. "Do me a favor?" I ask Bella. She just looks at me. "Stay here, don't go anywhere, and I'll be right back." I promise. She shrugs and I go to the woods to phase.

_What?_ I demand, my thoughts still on Bella.

_Paul-_ Sam begins, freezing as he sees my mind.

_Congrats man_ Embry thinks. _It's about time_.

I grin tightly. _Yeah, but what about Jake?_

_What about me?_ Jake asks, phasing into our conversation.

_Harry Clearwater's just had a heart attack,_ Sam tells us.

_Ooh…jeez, is he okay?_ Jake asks.

_He…he didn't make it._ Sam dips his head.

_Ooh no…_ I say. Harry was like the father I didn't have. He taught me everything I know.

_I know, Paul, I know._ Embry tells me. _Me too, man._

_Ooh shit,_ I remember Bella. _Gotta go. I'll stop by Sams in a bit._ I phase quickly, pulling my shorts on as I run to find an empty beach.

"Dammit," I growl, ready to follow her by scent when I see her sitting on a log over to my left.

"You okay?" I ask as I walk over to her.

"Again, no, should I continue as to why?" she snaps.

"No, sorry," I say. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yes please," she says.

"Okay, well how about I run you home and bring your truck by later."

"Why don't you just bring me to my truck so I can drive?" she challenges.

"Because, my way would be faster. I have to go to Sam's anyways." I tell her as she stands. I don't tell her that I just want more time with her and that I want to make sure that she is safe.

"Why?"

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack."

"Ooh my god, is he okay?" I can see in her eyes that she's worried about Charlie.

"He didn't make it," I look down sadly.

"Ooh no…" I hear the tears in her voice.

"Ready?" I hold my arms out, silently asking to carry her.

Bella shrugs and nods, allowing me to grab her up into my arms. This felt right, I liked the feeling of her in my arms, like I'd been made this way, just to hold her.

I started running at a normal human paced run when she snorted. "You know you can run at your full speed if you want. Trust me, I've gone much faster." She spoke of that bloodsucker without actually mentioning him. Smart.

I shrugged. "Okay," and I begin to run at my speed. Five minutes later and we still had another about two to go when I decided to sprint, making it there in one instead.

"I'll bring your truck by later," I placed her down on her porch. "Don't worry, Charlie won't be back anytime soon. I'll bring it by after I stop by Sams."

"Okay," she says again going towards the house. "And…thanks," she smiles slightly.

"Wait," I grab her hand.

"What?" she spins to face me.

"There's a leech in there. I have to get you back to La Push," I feel the growl building in my chest.

"No," she gasps, looking around. "It's Emmett! He won't hurt me." Bella struggled against my grasp. "Paul, let go," she demanded, twisting her wrist.

I don't let go, unsure of what to do. "Paul," she seethes. "Let go." My eyes widen in surprise at her ferocity. My hand slackens just slightly, but when I realize what's happened, it's too late, she's already through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oohk, so i know that this is short, and its been a few days since my last update, so i just wanted to say sorryy. lol. i'm almost done with midterms so as soon as those are done with i'll be writing more and updating hopefully quicker. thanks :)**

TWO: Bella's POV

Paul's grip loosened in surprise just enough to make my break for it. I twisted in his grip and ran towards the door.

"Fuck, Bella, come back here!" Paul yelled as I shut the door. I see a white figure move down the hallway.

"Emmett?" I ask, fumbling with the light switch.

"Bella!" the deep bass voice I knew so well appeared next to me. Cold muscled arms scoop me into a vice like bear hug and swing me around in circles.

Emmett puts me down and flips on the switch.

"Bella," Emmett looks at my face. "You look like hell," he grins.

"Near death experiences do that to me." I say casually, hoping he won't catch it. Of course he does.

"Near death?" he asks.

"Near drowning," I correct.

"Bella, why would you try to kill yourself?" he demands.

"Well, I was trying to, but, then I wasn't anymore."

"Wait, Bella, why does it smell like wet dog?" he asks.

"Cause Jacob's kind of a warewolf." I look down.

"That didn't sound like Jacob out there," he nodes. I stiffing as I hear a distant howl in the woods.

"It was Paul," I mutter.

"Explain," he demands. I dodge around him and head for the kitchen. I silently begin to make tea when he speaks again.

"Bella, explain. Alice saw you jump, but then it changed. That time, she saw Victoria on the cliff. You fell, and she followed before everything disappeared. What the hell happened?"

"Well, I was going to jump, but just for fun," I rush to explain. "Then Paul appeared and stopped me from jumping. But then Victoria appeared, I fell, and then almost drowned. Paul pulled me out and scared Victoria off." I explain.

"Why the hell is she here though?" Emmett asks after a moments thought.

"_He_ killed James. A mate for a mate as she sees it."

"Fuck, I knew we never should have left. I _knew_ it." he growls.

"Well, I don't know. I just know that Paul sc…scared her aw3ay for now. She'll come back. But I don't know when." I sat on a chair and focused on breathing for a minute.

The kettle whistled from the stove so I got up to pour my tea.

"What is that?" Emmett scrunched up his face. "It smells disgusting."

"Its tea and I like it, so deal." I tell him. I surprise myself with the biting edge to my tone.

"Hey, chill," Emmett put his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture. "I only asked." He grinned.

I shrugged before walking into the living room without bothering to see if Emmett was following me.

"Bella, I'm sorry we left." Emmett began. "We didn't know what was still here," he stopped as his phone buzzed.

"Emmett," he answered. I hear a quick, female voice on the other end.

"No shit. That fucker. I'm actually already here," Emmett responds.

I hear screaming on the other end. My eyebrows rise as both a silent question and in surprise. He winces at the pitch and volume of the scream.

"Alright, bye." Emmett closes the phone.

"What was that about?" I ask in surprise.

"It was Alice. She called to tell me that Edward," I wince as he says _his_ name. "Lied to us all. I'm _so_ sorry, Bella," he drops his head into his hands.

"Emmett, its okay, it's not your fault. Hell, I don't eve know what he lied about this time."

"This time?" Emmett asked.

"You explain first, and then I will," I compromise.

"Alright, well Alice said that she just found him talking to himself in a vision about feeding us more lies and then continued to find out that when we left, he lied to get us to go."

"What'd he lie about?" I ask.

"He said that after what happened on your eighteenth birthday, you decided that you just wanted to live a normal human life without the supernatural. He said you broke it off with him to be human and asked that we leave. I knew he was lying, I told Rose that you wouldn't actually say that. I _told_ her."

"Ooh," I muttered, processing this slowly in my mind. "I can't believe that he would even say that I said anything like that! I love all of you guys. What the _hell!_" I rant.

"I could quite literally kill him for this," Emmett says quietly. "But what about the lying _again_?" he asks.

"Well," I begin slowly. "When you guys left, and he told me goodbye, he said that I don't belong in your guys world and that you all wanted out and you were all angry at me because of the type of thirst that I brought back to you all." I looked down, upset that I even let myself believe that that was true.

"Bella," Emmett said quietly. "How could you believe that? You know that each and every one of us loves you so much. How could you let that get to you?" he asked, enveloping me in a vice-like hug in his giant, rock hard arms.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered to me. I sniffled in return, pulling back to wipe my tears off of my face.

"Come on, Charlie's on his way down the road. Go start dinner for him and I'll wait for you upstairs." Emmett tells me before disappearing up the stairs. As I walk to the kitchen to start putting together Charlie's dinner, I couldn't help but think that this was going to be a very long night.

**A/N: ok, sorry it was short, i'm working on chapter 3 right now, so before you can kill me, it should be up either today or tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: oohk, so i would just like to say sorry for the mixup. i realize now that i accidentally reposted chapter 2 as chapter 3 and i would just like to saay thank you sooo very much to mmrzz01 for letting me know very quickly after the update. THANKYOUUU! now onwards with the chapter :)**

THREE: Paul's POV

"Paul," she almost growls at me. "Let go," she demands ferociously. My grip loosens in shock, but I'm too late to fix it, as she's already through the door.

I go directly to the woods and phase, I see her in the kitchen, talking to the buff leech. I see her snap at something, and then look horrified as she realizes what she's just done. He grins and as I see the smile light up her face, I can't bite back the howl that was building inside me.

I look back and they both stiffen. Bella then relaxes and a few moments later, they go into the living room. They talk for a bit, and I see tears forming in her eyes. Damn leech, count on them to make her cry. He lifts a phone to his ear and speaks quickly. I hear a loud curse a few times and sit back on my haunches to wait.

They talk some more and as Bella starts crying, the leech takes her into his arms and hugs her tightly. I whine slightly. Why couldn't I do that for her?

I hear Charlie coming down the road in his cruiser so I see the bloodsucker stand and disappear up the stairs. Bella walks slowly into the kitchen and begins to pull out food to make dinner.

Was the leech in her room? Dammit, I'm supposed to be there, not him. A growl escapes my throat and the leech appears at the window, glaring at me.

"What do you want here, dog? I know you've been out there the whole time."

I back into the woods, glaring at him the whole way. "The rest will be here tomorrow," he tells me. "Let your leader know. And don't cross over onto this side of the treaty again." He disappears from the window and I turn, sprinting for La Push.

Once across the line, I let out a shrill, demanding howl to alert my brothers.

_Paul?_ Sam asks, phasing first.

_Wassup bro?_ Embry phases.

_Is Bella okay?_ Jake comes in.

_Yeah, not much, and yes,_ I answer them all at once. I feel it as the rest of the pack slowly phases, Jared pissed that I pulled him away from Kim.

_Ugh, dude, what the hell. Seriously, cut that out!_ I complain, forced to look at his thoughts.

_Oohkay,_ I start. _Bella is fine. She fell off the cliff when the redhead appeared on the cliffs after I got her away from them._

They all mentally gasped.

_But she's fine!_ I yell at them.

_And the redhead?_ Sam asks.

_Dead._

_Dead?_ They all echo.

_Dead. I finished her. Her ashes are probably still up on that damn cliff._ I tell them.

_Good job Paul,_ Sam says.

_Yeah man, way to go,_ they all give me a congrats. I bark happily before continuing. _But there's trouble._

… From them all.

_A Cullen is back._ They all freeze.

_Shit,_ Sam says.

_It's the buff one, tall, insanely corrupted. Worse than us._ I say.

_Man, is that possible?_ Collin asks. I laugh again.

_Yes, it is._ I say. _And he said that the rest are coming back in the morning._ I recite what the leech told me.

_Well, this complicates patrols and stuff now. Since Paul killed off the redheaded leech, we'll keep the normal patrol schedule for a week more, just to make sure there isn't another one to avenge this ones death, but as soon as that weeks up, we all get to sleep._ Sam told us. We all cheered. Literally.

_Alright, we'll just have to rearrange the patrol trail. _Jacob said. We all nodded. We didn't exactly want to fight these blood suckers.

_Let's go back to my place. Emily's cooking; we can figure this out more there._ Sam tells us. We all phase back and head towards Sam and Emily's place, moving that much faster when we smelled muffins and eggs.

My mouth was literally watering as we walked up and my stomach growled at me like it was about to eat its way out of my skin to get to the food. I laughed along with my brothers as we entered the house to see Emily pulling a huge bowl of eggs out of the oven.

"Hi guys," she smiles brightly at us as Sam walked up to her and kissed her beautiful scarred face.

"Emily," we all greeted rushing over to the table to get plates and scoop piles of eggs onto our plates with a giant muffin each.

"Jeez, I swear, it's like you're all never fed." She laughed and grabbed a muffin for herself.

"Eat some eggs Em," Sam said, standing next to her, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"I'm alright, you boys eat them. I'm just going to eat my muffin here." She smiled at him before taking another piece off the muffin and placing it in her mouth.

Sam looked at her for a moment more before resuming to shovel the food into his mouth.

"So," Embry began as soon as we all finished. "What are we going to do about patrols?"

"Well, I was thinking keep the same track on our side of the line, but once you hit the line, follow it until it picks up our trail again."

"Okay," we all agreed. Shorter distances. Thank god. I'm sure that the exact same thing was running through all of their minds, even Sams.

A few moments later we all jumped as Emily's phone began ringing. She put her muffin down gently and answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Em, its Leah."

"Ooh, hey Leah." She greeted, smiling nervously.

"Are you in a room with the guys?" she asks.

Emily glances around before answering, "Yes."

"Get out of earshot. Do they even know what's going on?" I hear Leah question her as she begins to walk out the back door and towards the woods.

"Em," Sam tries to follow her. We all stop him, knowing she will tell him when she's ready.

"Let her go, she needs to be able to tell you this herself." Seth says.

"Do _you_ know what's going on?" Sam asks Seth.

"No," he responds. "But she'll let you know when she's ready." Sam slouches his shoulders in defeat as Emily's voice slowly fades out of earshot.

**Sam POV:**

"OH SHIT!" I hear Emily yell from the woods behind our small house.

"Seriuosly?" I hear her ask Leah as she walks back towards the house. I'm suddenly very nervous to find out about what's going on.

"Alright, thanks Leelee, you're a lifesaver. Love you. See you soon. Bye," she says before I hear her phone slide shut and she walks back inside.

"Emily?" I ask.

She looks at me innocently. "Yes, Sam?"

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing," she smiles at me.

"Bullshit Emily, I know you don't swear, _ever,_ and I'm pretty sure we all heard you curse out there."

"You heard that?" she asked.

"Only the swear." I say.

I watch as she exhales and a small look of relief washes over her face. She smiles and leans back against the counter, grabbing her muffin and putting her phone into her ass pocket on the way. Her hot, sexy ass…mmm…I trail away into thoughts of tonight as the rest of them resume talking like nothing was wrong.

"Oohkay, guys, get out." I say after about another half hour. I _had_ to know, and I couldn't wait any longer. "Jared, you're off the hook tonight; go home or to Kim's, I guess. Jacob, Embry, you've got patrol for the night." I send them off on their way.

"So, what was all your cursing about earlier?" I ask Emily.

"Nothing," she sighs as she puts all the dishes in the sink and begins washing. I decide to let her have time and I'll get it out of her when she comes into bed tonight.

I shower quickly and as I get out, Em comes in and gets in. "I'll be in the room," I say softly to her.

"Alright," I hear her say, somewhat nervous still.

I go over to the bed and sit, waiting for Emily to get out of the shower to come into bed.

"Hey," she says shyly, calling my attention as she comes over to me on the bed.

"So what was all that about earlier?" I ask.

"Nothing," she sighs again.

"It was something," I stand in front of her as she fidgets her feet while she sits on the side of the bed. I slowly lean over her, causing her to lean back slightly before falling onto her back on the bed.

"What was it about?" I whisper-growl as I hover over her, my face inches from hers. She gets a dazed expression on her face so I press my lips sweetly to hers before pulling back.

"What's going on?" I demand once more.

"I'm pregnant," she blurts before slapping her hand to her mouth and her eyes go wide.

"What-" I begin before she wiggles herself out from under me and curling up in the center of the bed.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I know you didn't want kids yet. This is my entire fault. I forgot to take my birth control one morning and I forgot about it by night. I'm so sorry Sam." She whispers, tears falling from her eyes.

"Emily," I gasp, going over to her. "I'm not mad at you. I'm thrilled." I smile. "Sure, I wish we could've waited a little longer, but I'm not mad. I'm happy that we're having a baby. I promise, it's alright." I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my lap, rocking her back and forth.

"Really?" she looks up at me.

"Yes," I kiss her passionately as we relax into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: oohk, so i know i promised you guys this chapter would be posted on monday, and i'm soo veryy veryy sorry that it wasn't. i was finishing up midterms, then i ran into some family issues, and then my bedroom decided to flood because the gutters on my roof were clogged with ice, which was very difficult to fix at 3 am while on a sleep high from lack of sleep. so to make it up to you guys, i made this chapter longer than i had originally planned. anyhoo...onwards with the story!

* * *

**

**FOUR: Bella's POV**

I wake up slowly, feeling like eyes were on me, but not knowing who it could be. I only fell asleep with Emmett in here, sitting in my chair in the corner.

I open my eyes slowly and stretch before rolling to face the rest of my room.

"Holy shit!" I startle awake. I look around to see six white figures standing in my room.

"Emmett!" I gasp. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask as I lurch out of bed to embrace each one of them. I stop before Rosalie, looking at her questioningly. She opens her arms and smiles as I lurch myself into them, embracing her as tightly as I can.

"Well hi to you too, Bella," I can hear the smile on Rosalie's voice. I'm surprised at her friendliness. We've never exactly gotten along.

"Rose," I begin, but decide against asking her now; this wasn't the right place. She looks at me expectantly. "Later," I decide.

"Oohkay," she shrugs and smiles at me.

"So, what are you all doing here?" I ask happily.

"Well, Alice told us what she saw in her vision," Esme looked affectionately at Alice, her pixy-like daughter.

"And we decided to come back to see if you could forgive us." Alice finishes. "Which I've already seen-"

I cut her off. "I can!" I shout, grinning. I cover my mouth quickly before Alice grins.

"Charlie left two hours ago to go fishing with Billy." Alice smiles as I sigh in relief.

"What about living…where ever you were?" I ask.

"Well, we didn't really want to ever leave Forks, we were kind of lied to about it, so we figured we could come back and pick up life where we left it." Jasper said, his southern accent showing more than ever. I smiled wide.

"Bella," Alice said, suddenly worried.

"Alice?" I ask, suddenly nervous of her tone and the distant look in her eyes.

"Why did your future just disappear again?" she asked.

"I don't know…" I say as my phone begins ringing.

"Hello?" I answer without bothering look who it is.

"Bella?" I hear Jakes voice.

"Hey Jake," I smile. "What's up?" I ask.

"Can you come to the reservation tonight? We're having a bonfire, and its kinda important that you're there." He rushes out.

"Sure, I guess." I say, not thrilled about leaving the Cullen's so soon, but thrilled that Jake is suddenly talking to me again.

"Alright, I'll see you at my house at four, okay?" he asks.

"Oohkay, see you Jake." I grin.

"Bye, Bells." He hangs up. I put my phone back on my nightstand smiling.

"Bella, I can see your future again, up until four o'clock today. Is there something you need to tell us?" she demands.

"Um…Jacob's kinda a warewolf." I say.

"Well that explains the smell," Jasper mutters.

"I can't see past him and his pack of mutts. Bella, I can't see you when your future mingles with theirs. You can't go tonight. They're too dangerous." Alice tells me, pleading at me with her eyes.

"No, Alice. They aren't dangerous. They kept me safe while you guys were gone. I trust them." I tell her nicely. I'm almost done being though, and I'm ready to snap. I'm not participating in a war between wolves and vampires.

"But Bella," she beings.

"No, Alice. I'm not playing this game and I'm _not_ choosing between you guys and the pack." I tell her how it is, not exactly caring at that moment how much of a bitch I sound like.

"But-" Alice starts again before being cut off by Carlisle.

"Alice," he says evenly. "She's right. I know it wasn't exactly our choice or fault that we left, but she's right. The pack _did_ protect her when we didn't." he says fairly. I nod in thanks towards him.

"Of course, Bella." Carlisle smiles.

"Alice, I'm sorry, and you know I love you. But I can't abandon Jake. He's like my sun, and I won't just abandon him. I need you to understand that." I give her a hug, trying to make her cave.

"Fine," she finally says. "But if those mutts hurt you in _any_ way, they're dead. Every single one of them." She sighs, giving in. I smile.

"Oohkay!" I sing happily, relieved that I wouldn't have to fight with them too much for this.

* * *

**Fast Forward: 1 week later (still Bella's POV)**

My dad is thrilled with the fact that all of the Cullen's are back with the one exception. He's overly happy about that one exception not being here. I'd settled back into an easy life of being with my family and I was happy – for the most part. I still felt like something was missing, like I was being pulled towards La Push.

Ever since the bonfire with mine and Paul's confrontation I'd just felt this pull. Before that, too, just after he'd save me from jumping, from Victoria, from drowning…

But still, there was just something unnerving about Paul, I had the feeling that what I went to the bonfire for never had attention called to it. Something was missing from the stories and warnings for me to carry to the Cullens.

***Flashback***

"Bells!" Jake calls as he runs out of the house when I pull into the driveway.

"Hey…Jake…can't…breathe…" I grin as he puts me down, letting me escape from his bear hug.

"It's good to see you," he grins. "The party doesn't start for another two hours though. Wanna just hand out in the garage?" he asks.

"Sure," I smile and he grabs my hand to lead me down the familiar short path towards his garage.

"Do you mind if i work on a car while we wait? I promised I'd have it fixed for them by tomorrow." Jake asks sheepishly, knowing he shouldn't have waited until the last minute to do this.

"Its fine, Jake." I grin at him as he smiles and scoops me into another bear hug.

"I knew I loved you for a reason!" I could almost feel the grin on his face.

***I was going to stop here, so this is my 'sorry' for not posting when i promised 2.***

***Paul POV* (still flashback)**

God, I hated Jacob Black. Why did _he_ get to spend time with _my_ imprint before the bonfire where I was supposed to tell her that her future had pretty much just been chosen for her? I growled slightly as he grabbed her up into a hug and grinned tightly.

"I knew I loved you for a reason!" he laughed with her.

I watched as they walked into the garage and Jacob subtley flicked me off behind his back as he entered behind Bella. I growled more menacingly this time to warn him. If he so much as hurt her, I'd kill him.

Aside from the anger I was currently feeling towards Black, I was scared to tell her this, and worried she wouldn't accept it. The leeches had come back after all. Well, except for her lover one there, the bronze haired one. I was afraid because now that they were back, she wouldn't want to accept it. What if she didn't? What if she did? How was I supposed to tell her? I mean, yes, I have to tell her tonight at the bonfire, that was the whole point, other than welcoming Tim and Conor to the pack, but that was insignificant.

***Move fowards to the bonfire* (still Pauls POV)**

I was already starting the fire as Jake walked up with Bella, her hand in his, smiling. The two of them laughed and walked slowly towards me, taking care of her balance issues.

"Paul," Jake greeted as he walked past with her trailing slightly behind him.

"Jacob," I tried to keep the hate out of my voice as much as I could. For her though, I didn't want to scare her away already.

I watched as the two of them made their way down the beach, walking along the edge of the water. Damn, I wish I could be the one standing beside her, holding her hand, walking along the waters' edge instead of Jacob. It would be more natural, and it would be my heaven.

"Paul, man, come back to earth." Embry waved his hand in front of my face. "What were you staring at man?" he asked.

"Nothing," I mutter, turning back to the burning piece of drift wood in front of me.

"Dude, don't go falling for Bella. Jake would kill you. He's got his life planned out with her."

"But what about imprinting? I mean, what if he imprinted on another girl?" I ask harshly.

"I don't know man, I don't know." Embry flops himself down onto the log beside me.

"YO," Jared appears in front of me with Collin and Brady on either side of him.

"Sup guys?" I ask.

"Whaddup man? Why do you look so down?" Collin asks. Always the more sensitive one, of course.

"Eeh," is all I can respond. I don't want to tell the others of the pack that I've just crumbled beneath the force of the imprint for the leech lover. I don't want them to know that I'd found my weak spot. And then Jake, Jacob would surely murder me for taking away his future wife. Or so he thought. She was mine, all mine. She would me _my_ wife, have _my_ children. Wait, what the hell? My children? Who ever said I wanted kids? Oohkay, never mind, I do want kids. Not too many, but not only one or two.

I sighed, at least I would be able to tell her tonight and then hopefully just become apart of her life. I hoped desperately that I would not have to completely make her fall in love with me on my own. Please accept the imprint, Please?


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE: Bella's POV (still flash back)**

Jake and the pack had just eaten their way through a months worth of food in my books, and they were actually all groaning from being so full; for once.

"So, Bells, having fun yet?"

"Not until you swallow the cow whole," I tease, grinning at him. They all look at me surprised before laughing. I suddenly feel the urge to pull Paul away from the group. To thank him, I explain to myself. He was intimidating though, and I didn't want to be alone with him.

But, then again, I did. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like there are two people battling it out inside of my head?

_Go alone with Paul, don't go alone with Paul, yes, no, yes, no, yes…_ and so it continued.

"Bella," Paul approached me. "Care to go for a walk with me?" he asks.

I look at Jake who gives me the '_you don't have to'_ look before shrugging and standing. What's the worst that could happen?

"So," Paul began but paused, unsure of how to continue.

"Oohkay, before you say anything, I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life back on the cliffs even though you didn't have to and I know you guys are still hunting Victoria because of me, so, I'm sorry." I rushed to tell him so he couldn't stop me.

"Why wouldn't I save your life? And…what? No, Victoria is dead. I killed hr on the cliff before jumping in to find you." He explained.

"Wait, Victoria's dead?" I ask.

"Yes," he clarifies.

"Ooh," I sink down to the ground, resting my head on my knees.

"Are…you Oohkay?" he asks, unsure of what to do.

"Mhm, just give me a second. I was shocked, that's all. I mean, I know you're a wolf and all, but still…Victoria…she's _fast_." I rambled.

"Shh…it's Oohkay. I know. But it's all done with. It's over." He smiles and offers me his hand.

"Thanks." I smile.

**Paul POV:**

She takes my hand so I gently pull her back up to her feet.

"So, what made you decide to be nice to me finally? After rescuing me on the cliffs and all. I mean, you hated me. Remember? I hit you and you phased…" she chuckles.

"What?" I ask. Is she serious? How the fuck could I not be nice to her? She's my fucking imprint after all.

"Why are you suddenly nice?" she asks again.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" I snap.

"Sorry, Mr. Defensive," she snaps back before stomping back towards the bonfire and all of the others.

"Wait, Bella, I'm sorry." I say.

"No, no you're not. I can see it in your eyes." She growls as she continues forwards.

"Come back here," I grab her wrist.

"Let me go now," she seethes.

"No. I want to talk." I say.

"Well I don't!" she shouts. "So let me go. I'm going home." She tugs her wrist out of my grip before running past the others towards Jakes house.

"Slick man. What happened?" embry asks as I come back to them.

"She got all pissy at me because I can't keep my fucking fat mouth shut. Dude, I swear she's pmsing right now." I tell them, earning a smack from Emily and Kim along with a hard punch to the gut from Leah.

"Jeehz, guys." I mutter before moving to sit near Brady and Collin.

"Just because she's a leech loving _bitch_ does NOT necessarily mean she's pmsing!" Leah growls before getting up and walking home.

"Bitch," I called after her.

"Fuck you," she responds.

"Not here," I complain.

"You're fucking disgusting. Like I would _ever_ with you." I hear her tell me before disappearing down the road.

"Nice man," Jared says, gently holding a now sleeping Kim.

**Bella's POV (again. haha)**

Screw this, screw Paul, screw all of this mess.

"Hi Bella," Alice cheerily greets me as I walk into my room.

"Hey, Alice." I respond gloomily.

"Why so down?"

"I'm not exactly sure." I say.

***End flashback. Back to present.***

I came back to my senses quickly and continued packing. I was going to live with Renee for a little while. I just needed to get away from here. I was depressed and I couldn't figure out why.

I'd been this way since leaving La Push that night at the bonfire so I thought it would have something to do with Paul but I didn't care. He was just an insensitive jerk that I hated. I didn't ever want to see him again; ever. So I was moving to Florida.

Mom was thrilled and said Phil was happy he would be able to see me again so I was happy I was going to do this. Charlie was upset, but he understood.

All the Cullens were sad too, but they promised that they'd be here if I ever decided to come back. I couldn't explain to them, why I was depressed, nor could I figure out why they couldn't help it go away.

I threw my bags into my truck and drove towards the airport where Alice and Jasper were waiting for me so they could take my truck back to Charlie's.

When my plane landed in Florida I was met by an excited, squealing hug from my mom and a weird look in Phil's eyes. WTF? I let it go and went to the baggage claim to get my things.

We drove back to their house silently and once we arrived mom apologized but said she had to go back to work now, so she left me alone to unpack and then spend some time with Phil. As soon as she left…_it_ started.

I was putting my clothes away into my closet when he came into my room.

"You're not unpacking fast enough, Bella." He says harshly and hits me.

"Ow…" I yelp. "And sorry," I mutter. He leaves but comes back in ten minutes later while I'm organizing my things on my dresser and desk.

"I said hurry up, you're way to damn slow." He slaps my face this time.

"What the fuck Phil!" I yell this time. I'm slightly surprised at myself though; I don't swear – ever.

"Watch your fucking language, dammit." He growls.

"Then stop fucking hitting me," I respond, swearing again, still surprised at my new found courage.

"I warned you," he growls. "Now I'm going to have to fucking teach you a lesson." He says as he slowly undoes his pants.

WTF! My mind screams at me. "What the-?" I begin but shut it as his hand collides with my face again.

"Undress. Now." He demands.

"What? No." I say as my head slowly clicks into play of what's about to happen. Apparently he doesn't like being told no because his fist collides with the side of my head as he rips my top off. **(A/N: I was going to stop here, but I figured that that would be mean and I luhv u guys 2 much, so I continued some ****)**

***fast forwards. There was no point writing all of that, because you'll figure it out quickly **** anyways…6 months later.***

I've lived in Florida for six whole months.

I've been raped every day for six whole months.

I've been beaten every day for six whole months.

I've had an abortion four times in six whole months.

I've lied to my mother every day for six whole months.

I've been cutting myself every day for six whole months.

I've been reminded why the male species cannot be trusted every day for six whole months.

I've been debating on suicide for six whole months.

Phil was a monster. This was all his fault.

I didn't like lying to my mother, but it was for her own safety.

"Earth to Bells," Charlie's voice interrupts me. "You spaced on me again. Are you sure you're Oohkay over there in Florida? You should come back to Forks to live with me again." He rambles through the phone.

"I don't know dad..." I say, unsure of what Phil would do to mom if I left.

"Maybe this'll help convince you to visit at least." He says as I hear shuffling.

"Dad?" I ask.

"HI Bella!" I hear Angela's chipper voice through the phone.

"Ang?" I ask, just to be sure.

"Yessss, _aaaannnddd_ I have good news!" she gets even more excited. "Ben proposed! And I said yes! The wedding is in two months and you're my maid of honor!"

"Wow, congrats Ang. And thanks. I guess I do have to come back for a bit now." I smile. I'm worried about mom though. She'll be Oohkay, I tell myself. Phil wouldn't hurt her. The worst he'd do is hunting me down to drag my ass back. "When do you need me back in Forks?" I ask.

"Today please." I hear the grin on her voice. "Um…oohkay. I'll pack and call for my ticket." I tell her.

"No need. Just ask for Swan." She says.

"Thanks," I promised myself to pay her back. "Do me a favor; tell my dad I can't come until next week. Oohkay? I want to surprise him." I find myself really smiling for the first time in over six months.

"Damn, I wish you could come today." Ang is already playing along. "I don't know if I can wait until next Friday." She fake complains.

"Sorry, but I got to go." I hear a car door. I gulp. Phil's home… "See you later, bye!" I hang up before opening my book and pretending to read.

"Swan!" Phil roars through the house. Practice must have been bad… uuhooh…

It was midnight as I slowly, painfully snuck out the door towards the waiting cab to take me to the airport. I slid a note into my moms' car, explaining I'd be back in two and a half months and got into the waiting cab to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N: oohk, i just wanted to say that ihm soo sorry that its been soo long since ihve updated. iih got grounded for a while and then got all caught up in school work and shit, so ihm sorry. i made the chapter extra long for you though to try to make up for it. luhv you all, now here you gooo...]**

**SIX: Bella's POV**

The plane touched down at Port Angeles small airport and the moment I was off of the ramp, I was bombarded by icy, stone cold hugs…The Cullens.

"Bella!" Emmett's bass voice booms as I flinch from both the pressure on my bruised body and the loudness of his _male_ voice. Males could NOT be trusted, no matter whom they were. They just could not.

"Hi," I say in a small voice. "No questions please just take me to Charlie's." I beg.

"Alright sweetie," Esme's soft voice responds, ushering me to walk forwards as Jasper and Alice join us once more with my bags from the claim in hand.

I silently climb into the back of Alice's Porsche and wait patiently to arrive at Charlie's.

"Thanks," I mutter as I get out of the car and unlock the front door, they race off towards their own home.

It's already five in the evening so I decide to make Charlie dinner. I bring my bags up to my room before heading down to start the steak and potatoes.

I hear Charlie's cruiser pull up to the house and as he turns his key in the already unlocked door.

"Hey, Bells, that smells good." Charlie says as he goes into the living room to watch espn. I watch the clock tick slowly.

Exactly five minutes and twenty four seconds later…"Bella!" my dad yells as he rushes into the kitchen and embraces me tightly. I flinch.

"Bells?" he asks.

"Yeah dad?" I respond.

"Why the flinch? Are you hurt? Who did this to you?" his cop side begins showing. Thank god for my foundation covering the bruises on my face.

"No, dad, it's not like that," I lie. "I'm fine." I smile at him and turn to pull the steak from the oven. "Dinner," I say as I set his plate on the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asks. "No, I ate on the plane." I lie again. I didn't really eat these days; I just didn't have the appetite.

"Oohkay, and thanks, Bells, this is really good after six months of take out and eggs." He grins his crinkly eyed grin and momentarily looks about ten years younger.

"No problem dad. Sorry, I left you here stranded. It's a criminal offense. You could take me in for it." I grin back.

"Nah," Charlie swallows. "I just got you back. I'm not about to lose you again." He begins stuffing his face once more.

"I'm going to call Ang and unpack. See you in a bit." I tell him as I escape up the stairs.

_He's Charlie, he won't hurt me._ I keep chanting as a reminder to myself. He would never hurt me. Then again, that's what I thought about Phil…

I sigh and head for the shower, guy sweats and tank top in hand.

* * *

I open the bathroom door and walk into something solid, stumbling backwards.

"Bells?" Charlie asks. "Ooh my god, what happened to your face?" he asks.

Thank god for my sweatshirt or he'd see my fresh cuts, bruises, and scars.

"Um," I quickly find a lie. "I tripped and hit the table back in Florida.

"The truth?" he asks skeptically.

"Um…"

"Come on Bells. Please?" he begs.

"Philabusedme..." I rush out.

"One more time Bells? Didn't quite catch that." Charlie says.

I take a deep breath. "Phil...hit…me…" I slowly, quietly trail off.

"oh my god. I'm soo sorry," he envelopes me in a soft, warm hug. "I'm soo sorry baby girl. I'm your dad; I'm supposed to protect you. I'm soo sorry."

"It's not your fault, dad. I was on the other side of the country." I reassure him.

"Still…" he says.

"Dad, I'm fine. It's over, I'm away from him now." I feel an uncomfortable feeling down in my stomach.

"Ungh…" I grunt, holding my stomach.

"Bella?" Charlie asks.

"Eh?" I manage to respond before exploding in pain.

"Bella!" Charlie catches me before I hit the ground. Then everything goes black.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I pull my cell out of my pocket and dial nine-one-one quickly.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" I hear Chris answer from the kx station in town.

"Hey Chris, it's Charlie. I need an ambulance at my house. My daughter just collapsed, passing out from abdominal pain."

"Alright, Chief. Just stay calm and the bus will be there shortly. I'm watching it leave now." Chris tells me before hanging up the phone. He was right; moments later I hear ambulance sirens approaching.

I watch silently as they put a still unconscious Bella onto the stretcher and carry her down the stairs.

I hop into my cruiser and follow the ambulance to the hospital where I see Dr. Cullen waiting, ready to take her in.

_Thank god it's him_, I sigh. He's the best there is, I trusted him with her life.

"Dr. Cullen," I greet him, running through the hospital with him, alongside a still unconscious Bella.

"Chief Swan. Mind telling me what happened?" he asks.

"Of course, and call me Charlie." I rush to begin. "I pulled her into a hug and she just grabbed her stomach before collapsing from pain and passing out." I tell him.

"All the bruising?" he asks.

"Phil – her step-dad – beat her."

"Any sexual or emotional abuse?" he asks.

"I'm not sure." I tell him sadly.

"Alright, I'm going to have to ask you to stay here. I'll let you know what we find." He pushes my daughter through a set of doors. I sit there for what feels like days, but in reality, its only hours when Dr. Cullen comes back out.

"Is she oohkay?" I leap up.

"Charlie, she's had severe damage done to her uterus. It's bleeding and not in a menstrual cycle type of way. I need a few questions answered though," Dr. Cullen says. I merely nod in agreement.

"Does she get severe menstrual cramping?"

"I'm not sure…" I say.

"Does she take birth control?"

"I think so," I tell him.

"Alright, well the only thing we can do to fix this is surgery. We go in, stitch it up, stitch her back up, keep her for twenty four more hours, and then she's good to go home. The stitches will dissolve on their own when ready." Carlisle hands me the papers. I nod in agreement before he rushes off to save my daughter.

I sit silently for another two hours before Dr. Cullen comes out, a triumphant look on his face.

"She'll be good as new. She's lucky; most women who need this end up unfertile; but she'll be just fine." He says as I stand up and shake his hand.

"Thank you, for my daughter," I tell him, tears in my eyes. He leads me to Bella's room in silence and says that as long as nobody ends up occupying the bed next to hers, I can stay the night.

"I'll be in to check on her in the morning. My shift's over now, but if you're to need me, my cell number is on her bedside table." He says.

"Thank you," I nod.

"Ooh, and would you mind if a few of my family came to see her? They're all very worried about her." He said.

"As long as that Edward kid doesn't come." I tell him.

"Of course, don't worry; he's not even in the country anymore. He won't be bothering either of you again," he promises.

"Alright, that's fine then," I look back to Bella, my eyes drooping from lack of sleep.

"I'll keep them home until morning. I'm sure you're tired." Dr. Cullen tells me.

"No, it's fine. Just in case I'm not up when she wakes up." I say.

"Alright, I'm sure Alice and somebody else will be along soon, then." He says before leaving swiftly.

* * *

**Paul's POV:**

"Ugh," I groan as I roll over, listening as Sam's demanding howl pierces the night air a second time.

I roll out of bed and walk outside, tying my shorts to my ankle on the way. As soon as my feet hit the grass, I phase3, getting bombarded by thoughts.

_What?_ I demand, pissed. _I was actually sleeping for the first fucking time in six fucking months. I'm fucking tired._ I complain.

_I know; guess why?_ Sam asks.

_What?_ I ask.

_Bella's back._ Jake blurts before Sam has the chance to.

_What?_ I scream mentally.

_Yes…but,_ Sam begins.

_But?_ I demand.

_She's hurt. I don't know why or how or what happened, but that she's there. Dr. Fang wouldn't tell me what happened. Neither would Charlie. He said she wouldn't want people to worry. That's just her._ Sam explained.

_Dammit!_ I yell. _I need to know _now. I felt a sudden flash of pain down in my stomach. _What the fuck?_ I flinch.

_Think it could be because of her pain?_ Jared asks Sam.

_It's possible. I can't be sure though. We should go see her._ Sam decides. _And I'll ask the elders later._ He adds.

_Oohkay, let's go._ I think, running towards my house to shower and get my truck before going to see my imprint in the hospital.

I threw on some shorts and a tee shirt before grabbing my keys off the kitchen counter and driving towards the hospital.

"Guys, she's coming home tomorrow. Come visit her then and there." Charlie tells us. I don't know why I bothered responding because Charlie isn't a man that can be budged, but I did anyways.

"Charlie, please," I beg.

"Meraz," he addresses me by my last name.

"Charlie, you know about us Quiliutes. You know all our stories." I say.

"Yes," Charlie says. We had accidentally informed him of our secret two months ago. We still blame it on Jake for flipping when Charlie told him Bella had left.

"Remember imprinting?" I ask.

"Yes," he says suspiciously.

"Well, I imprinted on your daughter before she left for Florida." I admit to him, looking at the ground.

"She left knowing that?" he asks quietly.

"No. I never got the chance to tell her at the bonfire. We got into a fight and she left. It was my fault, she merely asked me a question and I was an ass about it. I didn't like the question, but I was wrong." I tell him sadly.

"Well, you're still going to have to wait until tomorrow. It's her choice as to whether or not she wants to see you." Charlie says dismissively.

"Yes, sir," I hang my head and walk out. God fucking dahmmit, I hope she'll agree to see me.

* * *

***Fast forward: Next day***

"Hello?" I answer my cell phone.

"Paul?" Chief Swan's voice reaches my ears.

"Yes," I say, unsure if Bella was home or if I was in trouble_ again_.

"Bella's home now. I just figured you could come see her and try to spend some time together? I need someone over anyways, I've got a few errands to run and she needs to stay put." He speaks. I feel myself relax as I stand, car keys already in hand.

"Yes sir, I'll be there in a few," I say as I hang up and get into the car. I'm still wearing shorts and a tee shirt; the ones I wore to her hospital room yesterday. I was so worried Sam told me to stay home; he said I'd be too occupied to keep my mind on patrol.

He was right, of course.

Ten minutes later, I pull up into Charlie's driveway to be met at the door by none other than Charlie Swan himself.

"I'm only going to be around town or in La Push, so just call if you need me. She's awake now; for pain give her the prescribed stuff in the blue bottle, if you need her knocked out, the orange bottle." He informs me.

"You got it; blue equals painkillers, orange equals sleepy time." I smile.

"Yhup, my number is on the fridge. Help yourself to food, but not _all_ of it." he grins.

"Yes sir; thank you." I smile, stepping into the house as he stepped out.

"Ooh, and Paul, you'll want to tell her about that imprinting thing _today_." he smirks. "The longer you wait, the less likely she will accept it. She's waiting upstairs in her room. I told her someone was coming by to see her." He gets into his old cruiser and drives off down the road, leaving me in his home with his daughter.

_Let's get this show on the road,_ I think to myself as I close the door and head up the stairs towards my imprint that I haven't seen in over six months.

I reach the door of her bedroom and knock quietly, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Come in," I hear her mumble before I open the door quietly.

"Hey Bella," I say as I step into her green room, looking at her carefully. I felt myself truly relax for the first time in almost seven months, seeing my imprint calmed my mind in ways I never thought I would feel again.

"Paul?" Bella asks quietly, not sure of herself.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" she asks softly. I can't help myself but smile.

"I have to tell you something." I stop to think quickly before beginning once again. "Do you remember the tribal legends Billy told us at the bonfire?" I ask.

"How could I not?" she laughs a little.

"All of them?"

"Duh, I just said yes, didn't I?" she snaps.

"Oohkay, yes you did, sorry; so then you remember the one about imprinting?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yhup," she adds an 'h' into her response.

"Well, I've imprinted," I pause to look at her beautiful face.

She beats me to speak, "Oohkay, so? Why do I care?" she asks.

"Why do you always have to make things more difficult?" I shout.

"Excuse me? Me make things difficult? Why should I be all happy for you and your imprint when I've got to mend my broken heart all over again_ and_ deal with the rest of the fucking pain in my life, including my release from problems of humanity?" she yells back at me.

"You should be happy," I mutter. "I totally suck at this; I've been trying to tell you that I imprinted on _you_. That's why you came to that bonfire seven months ago – for me to tell you, but you stormed off before I could and left me in pain for six months."

"Left _you_ in pain? You don't know pain, trust _me,_ you have no _fucking clue_." She tells me darkly.

"I meant emotionally too," I say.

"I know," she responds, looking down.

"So I'm stuck with you now?" she smiles a little.

"Yhup" I say, exaggerating the 'h' and popping the 'p.'

"Uhmm…oohkay, I'm sorry for you though." She says.

"Sorry?" I ask. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because, I just am; I'm tired now, though, so I'll see you later. Tell Jake I said he needs to stop by later today or I'll come whoop his ass before heading back to the hospital to have these damn stitches redone." She says, laying back against her pillow.

"Oohkay, goodnight pretty girl." I say before leaving her bedroom and heading for the kitchen.

* * *

***Bella's POV***

"Oohkay, goodnight pretty girl," Paul said to me before silently shutting my door and heading downstairs.

_Pretty girl?_ What the hell? That was a lie, and, yes, I did like Paul, but I was afraid. He's only a male, just like Phil. I started panicking; what if he only wanted to abuse me like Phil? What would I do?

And what the hell am I supposed to do when he starts asking questions? I can't lie to him; I know that the imprint will get in to the way of that.

_Ooh hell, I'm screwed_, was the last thought that registered into my mind before I fell asleep.

* * *

***Still Bella's POV***

I squirmed, feeling the uncomfortably warm objects around me. What the hell, they wouldn't move and I was about to get a god damn heat stroke.

"Mngnlfrawr," I mumble. "Sleep time, get off…" I say.

"But, Bells," I hear a male voice say. _Male_…I begin to shake in fear.

"Bella?" I hear again as I recognize Jakes voice. I slowly calm down and open my eyes, fear still visible within them I'm sure.

"Jake?" I ask.

"Uuh duh. Who else would it be?" he asks.

"I…Ph…I don't know." I mumble.

"Ph-? Who's that?" he looks at me questioningly.

"Nobody," I say. "So, how've you been? I haven't seen you since you phased that first time. How've things been going?" I change the subject quickly.

Jacob gives me along, thoughtful look before letting it drop for the time being.

"I'm good. The pack's slowly getting bigger. I'm alpha now, Sam stepped down because him and Emily got married and Em's pregnant now." He grins from ear to ear. "And Paul's beta; and he's thrilled that you're back."

"So I've heard." I grumble. He looks at me questioningly, like he's wondering about my sanity.

"But, don't you know…I mean…didn't he tell you-" he starts.

"Yes, he told me he imprinted…on _me_." I sigh and look down.

"Are you oohkay?" he sits next to me and wraps me in a hug. I stiffen at his touch. He's a male, why is he toughing me? I don't care that it's only a friendly hug, he could change, and he could turn into Phil.

"Sorry," he mutters, dropping his arms. "So what happened to make you all…" he struggled to find the right words. "Different." He decides on.

"things happen," I whisper. "People change," he looks at me questioningly. "I'm tired." I throw a sleeping pill into my mouth. "See you later."

The last thing I hear is a closing door and footfalls down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: oohk, sorry for the late update, its february break in my town and ihve been pretty much sleeping the whole time. ihh think the only times ihve gotten up was to eat, go to my sister or brothers hockey game, and use the bathroom since ihh got back from sleeping ovr my aunts house for the first few days. hahaha. soo anyways, here's the **

**SEVEN: Paul's POV xfastforward – 2 weeks laterx**

I still go over to see Bella every day, and I still have had no such luck as to getting her to open up and let her walls down for me. It hurt, my imprint was suffering and I didn't know why, or how to fix it. Let alone the fact that she didn't trust me enough to tell me. I knew that there was a reason for it though, and I knew that it was a damn good one too.

The hairs stood up on the back of my neck as the thunder rolled in the distance, following the crack of lightening with perfect timing.

I decided to go over Bella's; I knew that Charlie was still at the station and Bella was home alone. By the sound of the last crack of lightening, I was assuming that she had no power.

I phased quickly and sprinted to her house in my human form. I hope she'll make me food again, my stomach was snarling at me. I hadn't eaten in the last eight hours because of damn patrols.

The door was unlocked so I walked in and silently closed the door behind me. I found her sitting on the couch in the living room surrounded by candles and texting someone.

I silently walked over to the couch and sat next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Holy shit!" she screams before slapping a hand over her mouth as she begins shaking. Holy shit, was she about to phase?

**xBella's POVx**

Warm muscled arms wrapped securely around me, scaring the living hell out of me. I started to skate in fear; no female had seriously muscled arms like these. They were _male_.

What if it was Phil? What would I do? No one was close enough to me to hear my scream.

"Bella?" the voice asked. _Paul_, my mind tells me, it sounded like Paul.

"Paul?" I twist around to look at his face.

**xPaul's POVx x(sry I know ihm switching pov alot)x**

"Paul?" she asks, unsure as she twists in my arms to look at me.

"Hey," I smile at her. Her shaking slowly came to a stop. She still had the temperature of a human, so it could've been just out of fear. I was surprised when she stopped shaking and just relaxed into my embrace.

"Hi Paul," she sighs as she leans her head against my shoulder. "You scared me," she starts rambling; she's nervous. The thought that my presence makes her nervous was both good _and_ bad to me. "I really thought it was Phil coming back to drag my ass back to Florida. I know he wouldn't hurt my mom, but apparently I'm different so I don't matter or something. It wasn't very nice of you to just sneak up on me like that, especially in the dark," she stops to take a deep breath.

"Shh," I place my hand over her mouth gently. "Its oohkay, I'm sorry, I won't do it again. And what about Phil? Hurt your mother? And of course you are important. Why wouldn't you be? You're extremely important, especially to me." I tell her.

**xBella's POVx**

_Shiiiiiiitttttttttt_. I cannot believe I just spilled my guts to him like that. Shit mother fucker, dahmmit to hell, oh Jesus Christ please help me. Maybe he won't notice, or maybe he will and just won't ask. _Yeah right, not likely_ my mind tells me.

H slowly removes his hand as he starts talking. "Its oohkay, I'm sorry, I won't do that again. And what about Phil? Hurt your mother? And of course you are important, why wouldn't you be? You're extremely important, especially to me," he says softly, looking into my eyes as he tells me this. I'm screwed; he picked up on every single word of it. I really don't want to talk about this, so I decide to play dumb.

"What?" I ask.

"Was this Phil guy that 'Ph-' mystery man you spoke about before?" he asks. "Why are you so scared of him? Did he hurt you? And don't lie to me, I saw the bruises on your face that day I came to see you, was that from Phil?" I demand.

"No, it wasn't Phil, the marks on my face was from my clumsiness. I fell and hit the coffee table," I lie.

**xPaul's POVx**

"No, it wasn't Phil, the marks on my face was from my clumsiness. I fell and hit the coffee table," she says. She's lying; I can see it in her eyes.

"Bullshit, Isabella." I growl. She sights, I can tell that she doesn't exactly want to talk about it. well too bad, she needs to talk about it; she needs to get it out. She needs someone she can trust with this stuff, and I just so happen to want to be the one she trusts.

"I…he…" she struggles for words. I look into her eyes encouragingly.

"When I first got here," she whispers. I have to strain my ears to hear her, even with my wolf hearing. "when I was in the hospital, my uterus was bleeding out," she pauses.

"But that usually only happens from…" I can't bring myself to complete my sentence.

"Rape," she looks down.

"Ohh my god, Bella, I'm so sorry." I tighten my embrace around her as I feel drops of water hit my arm. I smell the salt of her tears and realize she's crying. "Who?" I ask softly as I wipe away her tears with my thumb.

"Ph…Phil," she mumbles.

"Your mother's husband?" I ask. "The baseball player?"

She merely nods.

"The bruises…?"

"Beatings from when I didn't do exactly as he said, or from when he had a bad day at practice. It always just happened. I don't know what I did to him, but they started the day I got there. Mom didn't know though, he told me that if I told her, he'd do the same to her, and if I turned him in to the cops, he'd have one of his guys torturously kill my mother while I watched before killing me." She starts to cry again.

"Well that explains a lot of my pain while you were gone," I mutter too low for her to hear.

"What?" she asks.

"Well, I imprinted on you before you left, and every day I'd feel pain somewhere on my body, it was always everywhere though, and then I'd feel this ache, this empty ache, like I was supposed to be saving someone from something. I never know what to do or who to go find and save though, I guess I know now though."

"I'm sorry," she says.

"_You're _sorry? Why are you sorry? I should be the one saying sorry. I'm the reason you left, and even though I felt the pain, too, I never did anything about it. I'm supposed to protect you, you're my imprint. _I_ failed, _I'm _sorry." I bury my face in her hair.

"No," she puts her hand on my cheek, "Don't be; it's not your fault. Its not your job to protect me every second of every day. I was on the other side of the _country_ for gods sake." She looks into my eyes, her hand still on my cheek.

"It _is_ my job to protect you," I tell her. "And it doesn't matter that you were far away, I should've come to talk to you, I was lost. I should have come and brought you home." I'm mentally kicking my ass.

"It's oohkay, I...I love you all the same," she says. I sit, shocked for a moment.

"Do you really?" I ask.

"Yes," she whispers, hiding her face against my chest.

I tug her chin gently so that I can look into her eyes for a moment and see that she is telling the truth. "I love you too," I slowly lean closer to her, watching her eyes the whole time. I knew that after suffering what she's suffered it'll be difficult to trust a guy again, and I knew I'd have to take it slow for her, but I just couldn't help it; I _had_ to kiss her.

I softly touched my lips to hers and was surprised as she responded back after her shock wore off. She didn't freak out or go crazy on me, she just moved her lips in a soft synchronization with mine.

After breaking apart to breathe, I picked her up off of the couch with one arm, pulled her phone from between the cushions of the couch and moved it to the coffee table as I sat down, back against the arm rest as I situated her between my legs on the couch, her back against me.

She hesitantly leaned her head back against my chest.

"It's oohkay," I say, kissing her forehead. "I won't bite; well, at least not you pretty girl, you're far to beautiful for me to eat." I smile as she giggles slightly.

She sighs. **x(it's a happy sigh. Poor Paulie apparently doesn't know that)x**

"What?" I ask worriedly.

"Nothing, it just feels so good to laugh again I feel like it's been lifetimes since I've laughed."

My stomach, of course, decides to make itself knows. Upon hearing so, my Bella jumps up and disappears into the kitchen before I even know what's happening.

"Pretty girl?" I ask as I make my way to the kitchen and pause in the door frame, watching as she beings making French toast.

"Breakfast for dinner?" she asks as I wrap my arms around her waist from behind.

"My favorite," I smile. "Wait, you have no power, hows this going to work?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Gas stoves don't need electricity to work smarticle." she grins up at me.

"Oohkay, sounds good to me," I smile back down to her.

"Well good," she mutters as she dips the first piece into her cinnamony smelling egg concoction. She drops it into the pan and taking out three more pieces of bread and doing the same before turning around to face me.

"It smells good," I tell her as she smiles up at me.

"Mhm," she mutters as she stands on her toes, pulling my head down for my lips to meet hers. I was shocked at her actions, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

I was so distracted by the fell of Bella's lips on mine that I didn't even hear my pack brother enter until he spoke.

"Jesus, will you quit sucking face with my like, sister?" I break away to glare at Embry Call. "Hey man," he greets. "I was just getting off of patrol and smelled mad food," I grinned as a pink faced Bella spun around in my arms, her back to me, my arms still around her waist to flip the first four French toasts.

"I _guess_ I can share my French toast with you," I allow slowly. "But pretty girl here, she's _all mine_." I grin as Bella produces a wooden spoon out of no where and smacks my arm with it, only for it to disappear again.

"Hey!" I fake pout as she turns back around to face me, laughing.

"Your face is gonna get stuck that way," she grins as I slowly drop the façade and grin.

"Yo, food," Embry reminds us loudly as Bella chucks a wooden spoon at him.

"That's my girl," I smile as she twists back around to take the first four French toasts out of the pan. She produces two plates and places them on one, covering them with the other.

"You're waiting until they're all done to eat," she scolds Embry as she slaps his hand away from his attempt to sneakily steal them away.

"How'd you know I was taking them?" he asks.

"I have eyes in the back of my head," she grins, flipping the toasts over.

"Grnalrkhslkshtk," Embry grumbles as I hear a faint vibrating from the other room.

"Shit," Bella mutters as she runs into the other room to retrieve her phone.

"Hello?" she answers.

_Hi Bella!_ I hear Angela's voice on the other end.

"Hey Ang! What's up?" she asks.

_We need to start doing some stuff for the wedding. I still have to find your dress and bridesmaids dresses including getting them fitted and everything, plus practice, plan some, and everything else._ She panics.

"Oohkay, Ang, take a deep breath. Breathe, calm down, and come over my house. I'm making some French toast for Paul and Embry now, so bring your plans and laptop and get your butt over here, oohkay?" she asks as she reappears in front of me to take the French toast off the burner, only to be replaced by more.

_Oohkay, see you in a few. Thanks, bye_. Ang hangs up.

Bella sighs. "Embry, I need to get me the eggs from the fridge, and then run to the store and pick up two more loaves of bread and two cartons of eggs. I'll pay you back when you get back with it all."

"Oohkay," embry exits the house and I listen as he runs off.

"I swear to you Bells, you're like momma wolf." I grin as she whacks me with her wooden spoon once again.

"And why do you say that?" she asks.

"Because you take care of us and you feed us, and _somehow_ all of us listen to you, we do what you want. _Somehow_." I smile as she turns to look up at me.

"Really?" she asks. I merely nod. "But isn't that Emily's job? Hasn't that been her for the past…however long she's been Sam's imprint?"

"Yes, I think you guys get to share. You both take good care of us, but you really take it to the extreme measures. You really get us," I look into her eyes. "Down in your heart," I whisper as I lean in to kiss her.

I pull back and she giggles, turning around to switch the French toasts.

"Hey," Embry bounds back in with the bread and eggs.

"Hey Embry, thanks. Money is in the left cabinet above the microwave in the 'food money jar.'" She says.

"Nah," he refuses. "It's on me." She glares at him so he puts his hands up. "It's on me," he repeats.

"Fine," she grumbles as I hear Sam's distinct howl from the woods.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Bells, but that's Sam, we got to run. I'll be back soon, I promise." I kiss her gently.

"Love you," she whispers.

"Love you too, I'll be back in a bit." I press my lips to hers once more before running into the woods to meet up with the boys.

_Yo, sup?_ I ask as I pick up Sams scent and follow him in.

_Who are you? There's more?_ I hear a frantic voice ask as I phase in.

_This is cool. Hey, what are we?_ Another asks.

Sam responds to this question. _Collin and Brady phased._

**xA/N: oohk, sorry ihh know ihh already updated this story, but ihh forgot to add in this little note. lohl. ihm looking for a few new characters, so if you want to be one, send me a complete physical discription in ur review with a name if you can think of one. if not, ihm sure ihh can find one. if you want to just add a name to the story, ihm sure ihh can make someone up with said name. lohll. so, lehmme know :D go ahead and press that shiny yellow and blue button just below here...you know you want ttoo :Dxxblondie628**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight:Bellas POV**

"Hey Bella!" Ang hugs my upper arms from behind.

"Angela!" I squeal in a very un-Bella like fashion as I turn and hug her back.

"Jeez, Bells, high pitched much?" she snickers as my phone buzzes.

_Hey, Bella - not gonna be able to make it back over today. Collin and Brady phased; sorry. I'll make it up to you, love you xPaul_ I sigh as i read it.

"Ang, eat what you want of the French toast, the boys had to go for some council stuff on the rez and they won't make it back today," I say as I respond.

_It's ok, hope they're ok. Let me know if there's anything I can do for your guys. You bet your ass you better make this up to me :p love you too xBella_ I hit send, trying not to let my mind wander to all the possibilities of how he'd make this up to me.

"Ok, so we need to get this planning stuff on the road here," Angela sets up her aptop on the kitchen counter. "This is my dress," she swivles the computer to show me her dress.

I gasp, "Ang, it's beautiful," I gush as I grab her computer and lead her into the livingroom.

"I know, I just love it. I was thinking since this sash here can change in color, I was going to make it the same color as the rest of the bridal partys' dresses; and for those I was thinking like, a plum purple or something like that and-" that's when I decided to throw a pillow at her.

"And, shut up, breathe for a second. Jeez woman, I swear, I don't think you took a breath during that whole giant run-on sentence," I grin at her. It takes a moment, but her scowl eventually grins right back at me.

"Ok, so this dress," I look at the screen. "Is absolutely beautiful. I love the plum ribbon at the top and along the edge on the bottom. So I never was told, who exactly is _in_ the wedding party?" I ask.

"Well, obviously there's me and Ben, then you're the maid of honor, Pauls' the best man,"

I cut her off. "Really?"

"Yeah, Ben was a mentor to Brady and Collin for a while because their dad was abusive, so Ben and Paul met, and they kinda just became great friends. Anyways, so then the groomsmen are Brady and Collin, my bridesmaids are Kim and my younger sister Lily, the flower girl is Claire, Emily Youngs' niece, and the ring bearer is Seth." she smiles.

"_Seth_?" I ask.

"Yeah, who ever said the ring bearer had to be a toddler?" she smiles.

"I like your choice of wedding party," I grin. "All _except_ for the groom..." I grin.

"Haha, very funny Bells," she snickers. I grin back at her. "and ok, its shopping time, you can tease me _all you want_ later," she tells me.

"_All_ I want?" I ask.

"Yeah, whatever, so I'm thinking Lily, Kim, and my dress should be that color plum purple with white accents, and Claires should be white with purple, like yours. Shoes...yeah, we'll catch that train when it comes."

**Fast Forwards x Two Days Later**

I jerk awake as my phone vibrates on my stomach.

_Morning pretty girl :) _I read, _Come over my house today? xPaul_

I slowly wake up enough and hit reply. _Sure, give me a bit to get dressed, come get me in thirty? xBella_ I reply.

_Nah, come in your pjs :) pj party! I'll still be there in thirty xPaul_

_Ok, see you in a bit xBella_ I send back as I get out of bed to shower. Eight am, no wonder I'm tired! Oh well, I'll take a nap later.

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself as I clear the steam off of the mirror. I carefully draw a thin line of black eyeliner along the bottom of my eyes before opening the door and peaking around to make sure the coast was clear before rushing down the hall to my bedroom and shutting the door tightly behind me.

I was gong to take Paul up on his pj day offer so I sift through my drawers before pulling out my lime green lacy booty cut Victorias Secret underwear and my white lacy Charlotte Russe bra. I ditch my towel in my laundry pile and stand in my underwear, trying to figure out what to wear. I pull on my black guy sweats and roll the waist twice so the crotch isn't too low while I go through drawers, trying to find some kind of top.

I settle for pulling on my blum purple cami as I hear a quick knock on my bedroom door.

"Yeah," I call as I search frantically for my white American Eagle zipup hoodie. I mean, come on, I'm not too keen on being _too_ revealing. I've been raped, and not _all_ guys can be trustworthy, whether you think you trust them or not.

"Good morning," I hear as warm arms wrap around my waist.

My heart races for a few moments before calming down as I realize that it's _Pauls_' arms around me, not Phils', not some rapers, _Pauls'_.

"You _really_ need to stop sneaking up on me like that, it's really mean." I say.

"Were you looking for this?" he asks, disreguarding my earlier comment while dangling my white sweatshirt in front of me.

"Yes," I sigh as I grab it from him and sip it up half way before wiggling out of his grip and going to my closet to grab my mothers necklace that she gave me when I was little.

"Ready yet? I've been waiting an extra fifteen minutes _already_," he grins at me.

"Sorry, I took a little longer in the shower than I meant to, but it was just so _warm_, I just didn't want to get out," I smile

"Of course you didn't," he grins. I scowl at him before wrapping my arms around his waist. "Ready to go back to mine?" he asks, returning the gesture, snaking his arms around me.

"Mmm, sure, I just need to find some shoes, then we can go," i wiggle out of our embrace and go into my closet and pull on my black fuzzy slipons.

"Ok, we can go now," I say as I slip my house keys into my pocket.

"Mmm, you look...comfy," he grins.

"I am very much so, thank you very much," I smile innocently back as I hop into the passenger seat of his silver Chevy truck.

We pulled up to Pauls' house fifteen minutes later and I hopped out, heading to the front door.

"Hold on, Bella," Paul stops me as a loud, deep bark sounds from within the house.

"Ma!" Paul yells. "Grab Calvin for me!"

I hear a muffled, "Ok!" from within and some scuffles before the door opens. "Paul, why didn't you just-" his mother stops. "Oh, hi, I'm Kellie, Pauls mom," she smiles at me.

"Hi Mrs. Meraz, I'm Bella," I smile shyly.

"Please, call me Kellie, all that Mrs. stuff makes me feel old," she grins. "Well, come on in, please do." she backs up, allowing us to pass through.

"Thanks...Kellie," i say as Paul pulls me past her.

**xPauls POVx**

"Thanks...Kellie," Bella says shyly before I decide it's time to go into the house.

"Come on, you, lets go inside," I smiles down at her. "I'll give you the grand tour," I say sarcasticaly as I lead her towards the kitchen. "My favorite place to be," I grin.

"Of course," she grins cheekily back.

I smile before dragging her towards the hallway. "My moms room, the bathroom, storage closet," I list off rooms as we pass them. "My room," I say, opening the door to let us in.

**xBellas POVx**

"My room," Paul mutters, rubbing the back of his neck as we stop at the end of the hall. He opens the door soundlessly and lets me go in.

It's small, but I really like it. The walls are a dark, natural, woodsy brown with off white carpets. There's a dark throw rug int he center and a huge, dark mass in the corner. _His bed_, I realize, surpressing a giggle. It looks to be three or four matresses merely stacked on top of each other with the same brown sheets and a pretty off white looking quilt folded at the end, not that he'd ever need it, but it looked as if someone made it for him. There's a small television positioned across from his bed, and a stereo system on another wall.

The last thing I see in the rom is a small, overflowing desk, sitting in the corner by his dresser, overcome with what looks to be sketch books.

I wander aimlessly over and open one slowly. I gasp, standing there shocked at every single detail included in his sketch of _me_.

Paul had sketched me through my bedroom window, so my old, worn window panes were the front, foremost thing of the sketch. But the most detailed part was _behind_ the frame; I was sitting cross legged in some soffees and a long sleeve shirt with my hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, bent over some book I was clearly doing homework from. Every shadow that fell across me, every divot in my down comforter that I was sat upon, even the little crease that I knew formed between my eyebrows when I was concentrating was there. _Every single thing._

"Paul," I whisper, turning around.

"Sorry," he responds gruffly.

**xPaul POVx**

"Paul," she whispers. _Shit._

"Sorry," I mutter, not really sorry at all.

"Sorry?" she asks. "Sorry? For what? _This?_ Because this is absolutely _amazing_."

"Really? I mean, I know it's not much, and not really detailed or anything, but-" I'm cut off suddenly, feeling the pressure of her soft lips on mine.

"Just shut up," she mumbles into my mouth.

"Alright," I chuckle as she pulls away. "Angela's wedding is soon; are you ready for that?" I asks suddenly.

"Not at all, she's decided top ut the entire bridal party in heels to _try _to make us all look _somewhat_ un-midget like next to you guys," she groans.

"You'll be fine, not to mention how they'll make you look," I promise her.

"I'll fall on my face," she ignores my comment.

"Not ifyou practice, you wont."

"Yeah, well...whatever," she brushes it off.

"Paul!" mom calls from down the hall. "If you want lunch, I suggest you get your wolfie ass over here now, before Calvin drools all over it!" she yells.

"NOOO!" I shout back, dragging Bella down the hallway towards the kitchen. I fill a plate quickly with the quesadillas she made, only to freeze mid bite as I hear Bellas giggle from the doorway.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You're acting like you haven't eaten in _days_," she grins.

"Think that's funny, do you? I'll show you funny, Swan." I threaten playfully as I place my plate on the counter and stalk towards her.

"No way, you wouldn't," she can't help but grin as I capture her within the confines of my now torturously tickling hands. "PAUL!" she squeals. "Cut it out!" she tries to escape.

"There's no _way_ you're getting out of this one," I grin down at her.

"STOOOPPPP!" she squeals, finally squirming out of my grip before she runs down the hall.

"Bella," I whine childishly. "Where'd you _go_?"

"I'm hiding from the big bad monster living in your kitchen," I hear her muffled voice say from behind the bathroom door.

"Really?" I mse as I try to open the locked door.

"Yes, so go eat your lunch and try to beat him up, then _maybe_I'll come back out."

"Fine," I say passively as my mom walks past winking at me as sh walks heavily towards the kitchen.

I smile and count to eight before I hear the door click open and Bella sneaks out.

"Gotcha," I growl in her ear as I grab her up from behind, swinging her around.

"EEh!" she squeals, laughing.

"And you thought you could get away from me," I smirk.

"Grawr, its the big bad kitchen monster!" she grumbles out. "Kitchen monster _angry,"_ she shakes her head. "Kitchen monster _MAD_!" she squeals as I begin to tickle her through her incredible hulk imitation. "Goo!" she gasps for breath. "Go get your food or I'll get your dog to eat it for you," she threatens.

"Did I win?"

"Fine, yes," she sighs, "You win."

"Ok," I grin, picking her up from behind and carring her to the kitchen.


End file.
